1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor system.
2. Description of Related Art
Sensor systems of this kind are generally known. An inertial sensor system is known from published German patent document DE 10 2006 002 350 A1, having a sensor module, mounted on a support, which includes a micromechanically produced inertial sensor and an evaluation circuit, the sensor module being connected to the support by an elastic coupling element.